Josh Martinez
|Currently1 = Winner|FacebookUserName = JOSHBB19}} Joshua "Josh" Martinez is the winner of Big Brother 19 (US). He was best known for his friendship with Christmas Abbott, banging pots and pans through the house, his Diary Room confessionals, and heated arguments with several houseguests. At the first HoH competition, he took the golden apple which granted him immunity for the week because he believed he was a target. He then proceeded to lash out at Megan Lowder and call her a snake. He got into several heated arguments with Cody Nickson, Jessica Graf, Kevin Schlehuber, Elena Davies, and Mark Jansen. On several occasions, he banged pots and pans which was a strategy Dick Donato used in BB8. The latter two combined with his emotional outbursts made him a target early on, but he eventually got his foot in the door and started working with Paul Abrahamian and Christmas. For the most part, he followed Paul's orders, but eventually, he realized Paul was making everyone else do his dirty work, and he saw how dominant Paul's game was. He then began using his goodbye messages to expose Paul's lies and, ultimately, thwarted his attempts to shift all blame onto him and Christmas. During the final weeks of the game, he contemplated turning on Paul several times, especially after winning the Final 5 HOH, but never actually did it. When he won the final HoH, he made a risky decision to take Paul to the final 2, believing that the jury disliked Paul more than either himself or Christmas. His risky decision paid off as he was awarded the win in a 5-4 vote. Biography Player History - Big Brother 19 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Den of Temptation History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * He returned for Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US) along with fellow winners Ian Terry, Derrick Levasseur, and Nicole Franzel to explain how to win the game. * On December 5, 2017, Josh appeared on The Taran Show to talk about his family and his life pre and post Big Brother 19 (US). * Josh attended the premiere of Big Brother 20 (US). * Josh appeared on an episode of Big Brother 20 (US) along with Derrick Levasseur, Paul Abrahamian, Britney Haynes, Daniele Donato and Dominic Briones (offscreen) to celebrate Nicole Franzel and Victor Arroyo's engagement. MTV * Josh competed on ''The Challenge: War of the Worlds'' alongside Liz, Julia, Da'Vonne, Natalie, Paulie, Morgan, and Celebrity Big Brother 18 (UK) winner Stephen Bear.Josh's The Challenge Wiki Page He ended up losing the Opening Challenge alongside Liz and they got eliminated in Episode 1. However, fellow Prospect/Rookie Alan Valdez broke his arm, so Josh was brought back into the game and was paired with Amanda Garcia as his Veteran partner, and they ended up getting eliminated in Episode 7. * Josh competed on ''The Challenge: War of the Worlds 2'' alongside Paulie, Bear and Big Brother 18 (UK) contestant Kayleigh Morris. He was placed on Team USA. He ended up getting eliminated in Episode 13. * Josh will be competing on The Challenge 35 alongside Bear, Kaycee, Fessy, Bayleigh, Swaggy C, and HaAh HaGadol VIP 3 winner Asaf Goren. Josh Challenge 33.jpg|Josh's Cast Photo for The Challenge: War of the Worlds|link=https://thechallenge.fandom.com/wiki/The_Challenge:_War_of_the_Worlds Trivia * Josh is tied with fellow houseguest Mark Jansen, BB11 houseguest Michele Noonan, BB15 houseguests Helen Kim and Elissa Slater, BB18 houseguest Corey Brooks, and BB20 houseguest Scottie Salton for the most weeks spent as a Have-Not in a single season with four. ** He holds the record of most weeks spent as a Have-Not in terms of winners. * Josh is the third Hispanic-American houseguest to make it to the final 2, following Ivette Corredero and Natalie Martinez. He is the first one to win. * Josh is the first minority male winner and the second minority winner of Big Brother US overall, following Jun Song. They would be followed by Kaycee Clark and Tamar Braxton. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Hispanic-American Contestants Category:Season 19 (US) Contestants Category:Winners